MainPage
Welcome to HappyPedia! HappyPedia is devoted to giving you all the information you could never want about everything Happy Hour! Curious about the story behind Rudolph Marshall? Ever wondered what was the name of the cat in the background of War-Eagle? Or do you just want to know what the hell is the MartiniVerse? Step inside, loyal minion, and let all of your questions be answered! Since June 20 2013, we have had on Currently, we have Users. Join them by today! Also, check out our YouTube Channel! Latest News Aaron Touchet Returns to Happy Hour! -August 2, 2013 In a brand-new sketch produced by David, Chief Animator Aaron Touchet has returned to the fold, making him the fifth core member to appear in a new film since the hiatus! With his return, the only original member who has yet to reappear is Mark Logan, who has been confirmed to star in the upcoming Drama at St. Nicholas Memorial II! Check out the sketch on the Happy Hour Facebook page, and stay tuned for details! Mr. Spy Guy: 2 Trailer Released! -July 4, 2013 The trailer for Happy Hour's upcoming feature film, Mr. Spy Guy: 2 has just been officially released! An official release date had not been set, but it should be out within only a few weeks! In the meantime, enjoy the smexy new trailer, and let your imaginations run wild! Make sure to check it out on the Happy Hour Facebook page, and be sure to "like" us while you're there! Did you know... '...that the first film David, Seth, and Jacob worked together on was called Stranded in Time? '...that Happy Hour tried to make an adaptation of the Iliad? '...that Mark Logan has been working with Happy Hour since before Fun With A Wheelchair? '...that the Marshall family has French and Russian branches? '...that Professor Nigel Rainsford Cavendish was eaten by zombies? '...that Dr. Radical and Carlton Levy are the same person? '...that Happy Hour's last war film to date was Medal of Honor? '...that a sequel to Sepulcher was planned, which would have featured Hunter Manuel as Lieutenant Jack Marshall? '...that Officer Lambchopp's real name was Ryan Lambert? '...that War-Eagle is the first film to feature agent of AEGIS and STRIKE? '...that although an entire series was planned around Matt Langley, his only appearance is in War-Eagle? '...that after an invasion by zombies, Officer Lambchopp declared himself Principal-for-Life of Laurence Tureaud High School? '...that David Hilbun made his first movie when he was nine years old? '...that almost every Happy Hour movie takes place in the same continuity? '...that Mark Logan is a time traveller? '...that AEGIS's base of operations is located on a converted supertanker in Battle Creek, Michigan? '...that Rudolph Marshall: Part Un is a lost film, and the only existing version today is a very rough cut? '...that David Hilbun is the only member of Happy Hour to portray a mythological god on-screen? '...that David Hilbun's character in For the Flag is named after one of his ancestors? '...that Rudolf Marshall's son became an author and ballroom dancer? '...that Brian Romero portrayed the character of John Madden? '...that a sequel to Drama at St. Nicholas Memorial entered production but was never completed? '...that neither Fun With A Wheelchair or Officer Lambchopp would have existed if David, Seth, and Jacob had been more committed? '...that it took four actors to play two characters in Drama at St. Nicholas Memorial? Links Category:Browse